powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tecchu
is one of the Vice-Shogun of Space Shogunate Jark Matter. Character History Debut He is first shown assembling alongside fellow Vice Shoguns Akyanba and Kukuruger under Don Armage's orders to eliminate Tsurugi Ohtori. . He was then seen in the Jark Matter Broadcasting Station to fend off the Kyurangers, injuring Washi Pink in the process before Houou Soldier fends him off and escape before the current Daikaan Mediatsuyoindaver tried to interview him. He later shows up with his pet, a Metal Deathworm, before it was ultimately destroyed by the three Kyutama Gattai of Kyuren-Oh, Gigant Houou, and Ryutei-Oh alongside Mediatsuyoindaver and a Morimers Robo He later appears again to fight the Kyuurangers team of Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Oushi Black, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green, and Koguma Skyblue alongside his subordinate and executioner, Gyapler, who easily defeated them before digesting them all but Lucky into his body. Houou Soldier arrived, but he was too late to stop Gyapler, and when Lucky was almost eaten by Gyapler, he Tsurugi steps out to shield him just as Don Armage comes and confront both Lucky and Tsurugi. He later appeared again alongside Gyapler to fight the duo of Shishi Red, Houou Soldier, and Ryu Commander before Gyapler was finished off by the trio and enlarged. Tecchu later enlarged himself and takes on the new Gattai, the Kyutama Dai Gattai Kyutamajin alongside Gyapler only used the former as his meat shield. . Death Facing both Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink in the planet Toki before the other ten Kyurangers arrived, he decided to eliminate both Rangers, as he had deemed both as dangerous as Tsurugi. Later, having somehow acquired a piece of Jark Matter assassin Madakko, he revived her to have the Kyurangers distracted. In the final battle, he faced all twelve Kyurangers, eventually being defeated normal-sized before he enlarged himself only to defeated by Kyutama Dai Gattai Kyutamajin. Past Later, his past self from 333 years ago is shown to be different in appearance, as he lacked his cape, and is revealed to be very muscular and being the strongman of the Vice-Shoguns, he also lacked his Tekkyu flail.He later faced Ryutei-Oh 10*08*09 and was defeated. Recreation Tecchu was evidently rebuilt by Jark Matter's scientist, as his body stood alongside Akyanba in his laboratory as Kukuruga was revived. Akyachuuga Tecchu was ultimately recreated by Doctor Anton as , a fusion of himself and fellow Vice Shoguns Akyanba and Kukuruga. They were sent to the Minami Juuji System to defend planet Southern Cross's core against the Kyurangers but were finally destroyed by KyurenOh (01-02-03-05-11), RyuTeiOh (07-09-10), and Gigant Houou using Battle Orion Ship as a cannon. Personality Tecchu is shown to be loyal to Don Armage, immediately agreeing to help him eliminate Tsurugi Ohtori. However, he is shown to be cowardly as seen when he sacrificed his own subordinate Gyapler to the Kyutamajin's attack. He has the personality of a destructive monk, always yelling "UNACCEPTABLE!" (褐!) in some occasions. Powers and Abilities Despite being one of the Vice-Shogun, Tecchu is one of the weaker generals. When compared to other villains such as Eriedrone, Scorpio, Ikargen, Kukuruga, and Thunderbird, Tecchu doesn't stand a chance. Nevertheless, he possesses many powers and abilities such as: *'Enlarge Inro Shoulder Pad: '''His shoulder pad is the Enlarge Inro, which can enlarge and shrink himself at will. *He can fire Giant Energy ball from his right hand *He can shoot bullets or fire ball from his left hand. *He has superhuman strength back in 333 years ago. Arsenal * : He is armed with a flail with the ball located in his left shoulder that can be used for melee attack or be used like a cannon. He lacked the flail back in 333 years ago. Profile * Height: 242 cm (Giant form: 55.7 m) **As Akyachuuga: 112 m * Weight: 218 kg (Giant form: 501.4 t) **As Akyachuuga: 1008 t * Title: Vice Shogun * Born: Sabinain of * Classification: Steel Alien. * Aka: Depraved monk of the Space Behind the Scenes *Tecchu is voiced by who previously played as Saizou from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, as well as voicing Reversian Bon-Goblin Hells in ''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Hades Beastman Kirikage the Ninja from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Makirika from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, and Debo Karyudosu from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. His suit actor is , who becomes Sasori Orange's substitute in episode 3. Notes *His design might be based on . * He is similar to Resentful Knight Endolf, as he is voiced by a former Sentai Blue actor (Masaya Matsukaze, who portrayed Shun Namiki/MegaBlue) and first appeared in the last scene of an episode before he debuts in. * Tecchu is Hiroshi Tsuchida's first voice role in Super Sentai as a major villain. * His name is derived from the word "tecchu" (鉄柱, tetchu), Japanese for "steel pillar". * He has the shortest appearance of all Jark Matter members, rivaling even Eriedrone. * His habit of saying "UNACCEPTABLE!" is similar to Onari from Kamen Rider Ghost. Coincidentally, Nobuhiro Mouri, the head writer of Kyuuranger is also a secondary writer for Kamen Rider Ghost. Appearances **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: The Boy's Determination on the Time Planet!'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger'' }} References * TV Asahi's page on Tecchu * TV Asahi's page on Space 23http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kyuranger/story/1210083_2686.html Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Aliens Category:Vice Shogun Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains